


Equius X Reader 15 minutes in heaven

by YukiYaoiLove3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYaoiLove3/pseuds/YukiYaoiLove3
Summary: another Strider party. what could POSSIBLY go wrong? oh shit here he comes.





	Equius X Reader 15 minutes in heaven

You fidgeted with the hem of your favorite horse patterned sweater as you looked around at the large group of people that currently filled the house. It’s not like you had anything against any of them, you were just really, really shy. You had been invited to Dave’s party by your friend Nepeta and your long time crush, Equius. Many of the girls who knew about your crush wondered why you liked the odd guy but kept their promises not to tell. You really hadn’t planned to stay long and were about to leave until Nepeta pulled you into the living room saying that everyone was going to play a game. You sighed and followed your overly excited friend before finding a place that you figured was just out of the way enough so that you would be skipped over. Dave and Rose stood in the middle of the living room everyone had gathered in. They were stumbling back and forth, red solo cups in their hands. You rolled your eyes and listened quietly from the side as they began to explain the game. Fifteen minutes in heaven. You had heard about people playing it at parties before but never been a part of the game before yourself.  
Dave and Rose smiled as they explained the rules of the game. Thankfully you managed to stay hidden for the first few rounds and it didn’t seem like you had been noticed. But just as you thought you were safe you could see the smirk on Rose’s face as she walks in your direction, singling you out and making you pick an item from the box. You sigh and slowly stand up before reaching into the box that’s being held out before you. Your eyes catch a glimpse of Rose’s smile, obviously not hiding the fact of how overjoyed she was that she had caught you. You feel around for a little trying to figure out who’s items were still left until you found something that felt like a horse figurine. You pull out the small porcelain figure to see that it was indeed a horse and this makes your heart pound as the only other person who loves horses anywhere near as much as you was… “Equius!! Get going bud!” Dave calls out from behind Rose. Your eyes darted in the direction of the blue blood as he got to his feet and headed towards the closet people had been going in and out of all night. As you watched him, you tilted your head and quietly wondered to yourself if his eye twitched. Irritated? But you could have sworn you saw a blue flush across his cheeks. It was nowhere near as evident as the flush that took over your face. You knew your cheeks were bright red. You gasp as you were pushed along towards the closet doorway. You stumbled over your own two feet as the hands on your back gave a sudden shove. You fell to your knees and groaned at the sudden impact. “D --> are you all right,” Equius asked, holding out a hand for you. You has to squint to be able to see it through the dark. “I do hope they didn’t cause you any harm.” Thankfully it was very dark in the closet and there was no way the blue blood would be able to see the bright blush on your cheeks as you took his hand. He helped you to your feet and you were quick to take your hand from his. You tugged on your sweater a bit, feeling as though it was suddenly shrinking around you. “Th-thank you, Equius. I’m all right.” After a moment of silence he cleared his throat and you looked up at him as he began to speak. “D --> I apologize for my forwardness but you are e%ceptionally enticing at the moment.” Your cheeks heated at the word ‘enticing’. You had never been called that before. “I was wondering,” he continued, causing you to jerk your attention towards his face, catching the small glint in his eye from the little light that shined from under the door, “if it would be all right to kiss you.” You could feel the temperature in your cheeks raise as you stared at him. Your breathing picked up and you twisted the ends of your sweater between your fingers. It felt as if something caught in your throat and you couldn’t breathe. You could have sworn the room was spinning all around you as you thought of him kissing you. Shaking your head just a bit you tried to convince yourself you weren’t ready for something like that. He was supposed to be a simple crush that you were allowed to like from afar. But not here he was wanting to kiss you? And he even called you ‘enticing’. A smile crept cross your face as you replayed the word in your head. That alone made you want to take the small step forward and press your lips to his. Deep down, you knew you really want to. He shifted in front of you, as if waiting impatiently for a response. You slowly raised your head to look at his face once again before softly letting the word “yes” slip through your lips. You weren’t really able to say much more. Seconds after you responded a pair of cool, but oddly soft lips, met with yours in a gentle and loving kiss that nearly made you melt on the spot. You sighed softly and kissed back, wrapping your arms around his neck. You reached your fingers up into his hair and pulled out the rubber-band that held his hair up that night, letting his long and extremely soft black hair down for you to play with. 

His arms moved slowly around your waist, gently embracing you. He squeezed you gently, causing the thought of “delicate glass” run through your mind. Your eyes fluttered open the second you both pulled away to take a breath of much needed air. You were stumped for a second; you couldn’t remember closing your eyes. It must have felt so good that you couldn’t control whether they stayed open or closed. You stared at his face, briefly questioning when he had removed his cracked glasses. It had to have been some time before he asked if he could kiss you. You tilted your head as you pondered briefly, his eyes looking into yours all the while. 

He leaned over and planted one last kiss to your forehead, causing you to giggle softly before he took his arms from you. He slid a hand into his pocket and pulled out his glasses. You took them from his hand to slide them back onto his face to hide his eyes once again. The glasses slipped from your hand before he could get a good grip on them and fell to the floor, cracking more and the sound rang through the closet. Unfortunately everyone else outside could also hear it and the door was promptly flung open. A few very worried faces peered in only to sigh in relief when they saw you were ok. The two of you left the closet but as you walked out Dave muttered something under his breath about Equius being a freak. Both you and the blue blood stopped and Equius was about to grab Dave’s shirt and tell him off when you stopped him. You gave him a gentle smile before turning and clocking Dave in the jaw, knocking him out in one quick hit. Everyone stared at you in pure shock, even Equius was surprised at your strength. You turned and looked at them. “What? Just because I’m shy doesn’t mean I’m weak.” Equius smiled and kissed your forehead before walking back to the couches with you. You could faintly hear Jake mumble “never mess with the shy girls…”


End file.
